in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: Between Friend and Foe
Story written by: Redfork2000, SilverSentinal & Flutterhearts Plot Silver is minding her own business, when she suddenly sees her friend Flutterhearts being kidnapped by Phantom Night, an ex-Lunar Guard. She can't just let this guy get away with this kidnapping! But when the situation gets more complex, they may have to team up to save Flutterheart. Cast * Silver Sentinel * Flutterheart * Phantom Night * Bright Spark * Red Fork * Blue Ocean * Twi-bot * Fork-bot Story Night. Even at night, the beauty of the Crystal Empire shines bright. Flutterheart joined her cousin Fluttershy and her friends on a trip to the Crystal Empire. When they arrived, Flutterheart broke from the group while they attended their business. She took the time to explore the City. '' ''Unfortunately for dear Flutterheart, she was being watched. A pony that has seen her a few times and spent time in Pnoyville, spying on her. Standing on one of the many buildings of the Crystal Empirem staring down at her with a smile. *'Phantom Night :' Well this just made my day. To think that the lovely Flutterheart will be hear in the Crystal Empire. I dare say that Hearthwarming came early for me. Phantom Night followed her from roof to roof. '' *'Phantom Night''' :' You have no idea Flutterheart. You are so naive, you don't realize how close to danger you are. ''Flutterheart walked through the streets, greeting guards as she passed them. After Flutterheart went from street to street, she finally made the mistake of walking down one that had next to no guards. He jumped down and landed in the shadows where he could still follow her without being noticed. *'''Phantom Night : What a mistake you made Flutterheart. Phantom Night Whispered to himself as he followed. After considering it, he stepped out of the shadows and walked over to her. *'Phantom Night' : 'Evening, quite uncommon to see other ponies walking the streets at night. I usually only see guards on my usual strolls. ''Phantom Night played it nice. He knows how fragile this pony can be. Flutterheart though was frightened by the pony suddenly appearing out of nowhere. *'''Flutterheart : 'Oh, oh sorry I didn't notice you. I'm so sorry. I thought I would be the only one out here...well minus the guards. My name is Flutterheart. ''Flutterheart smiled and extended a hoof . Phantom Night smiled and took her hoof. It was as gentle as she was. This was becoming unbreakable. The so close yet so far rule was starting to annoy him. '' *'Phantom Night :' Phantom Night, it's quite a pleasure to meet you. Can I tell you something? ''He said as he released her hoof while digging into a small pouch around his neck *'''Flutterheart : Sure. She waited for his question. This suited him fine just fine but he heard humming in the distance. He kept his cool though. *'Phantom Night' : 'Sweet dreams Flutterheart. ''He quickly held his hoof up and blew a glittery purple dust in her face. This caused her to quickly lose consciousness. Phantom Night caught her '' *'Phantom Night : I am sorry to do it this way but I can't wait any longer. I can't have you walk out there , free for other stallions to court. I want you and now I have you. He felt a bit guilty for doing this to her but he had to leave here now. The humming was getting louder. He started running with her on his back. Silver Sentinel was walking through the streets , clearing her mind. Years may have passed but the stain of her parents remain in her mind. She walked until she heard running . Not long before a pony ran past her. She got a good look and saw Flutterheart on the back of this pony. *'Silver Sentinel :' Halt scoundrel! Silver yelled as she chased after the pony. She noticed a pair of bat wings and pushed herself to run faster before the pony can take off.One hit from her horn and it could be over but she might hit Flutterheart. *'Phantom Night :' Ah geez. Phantom Night looked over his shoulder. He saw the unicorn chasing him...and she was gaining fast. *'Phantom Night :' Well now, for a unicorn you are quite fast. I actually have to put some effort into my escape now. Phantom Night looked in front of him again as he picked up the pace. The problem for him with having a pony on his back is that his wings were slightly blocked. During the chase he started working his wings free. *'Silver Sentinel :' Yes , I am fast. Just wait until I get my hooves on you and I will show you that speed isn't the only talent I possess. She saw him trying to free his wings that Flutterheart was indirectly keeping at bay. This caused her to run even faster. Pushing herself to the limit to get to the scoundrel of a bat pony. *'Silver Sentinel :' You will not escape me so easily. Let her go! She was quite close to him at this point. Phantom night noticed and gave a bit of a hop. This caused Flutterheart to hop on his back. He got his wings free and took off. *'Phantom Night :' See ya never, I will make sure she knows that you were concerned. Phantom Night said with a triumphant grin. He set his sights on Ponyville. He had a home there that he used for the spying operation he preformed on Flutterheart. Silver stopped at watched him leave. All she could see in the sky was Flutterheart's coat and her red bow. Her horn glew and she teleported to a roof as she continued to chase after him. Hopping from roof to roof. *'Silver Sentinel :' You will not escape me that easily! She ran and ran over the rooves of the Crystal Empire. She ran all the way before she had to teleport off of the building. It didn't stop her though. She noticed that he was flying in the direction of Ponyville. She continued to run until she reached the train station. She teleported up to the train that departed, this was the quickest way she could get to Ponyville to try and cut him off and save Flutterheart. *'Silver Sentinal : '''I wish this train could go faster. I can't let him get away! ''She spoke to herself as she walked to the back of the train and got in through the back as she waited. She tried keeping an eye on him through one of the windows. Phantom Night kept flying towards Ponyville. He wasn't flying fast though as he was under the influence that he lost the unicorn that was chasing him * 'Phantom Night : '''Now my little Flutterheart. We can be together and you will be right at home too in good old little Ponyville. ''Phantom Night gave a sigh of relief as he enjoyed the rest of his flight with Flutterheart still knocked out on his back The train went at a usual pace but because of the tunnels the train went through, she lost track of them. This was now an aggravating time for her because she didn't want the scoundrel to escape with Flutterheart. Hours later the train finally arrived at the Ponyville station. She made her way out of the train as she looked around. Phantom Night landed in Ponyville not long after. He was beyond tired from flying such a great distance but it was worth it. It was still early morning so he could get away with out a whole heap of suspicion '' *'Phantom Night : 'Welcome home Flutterheart, I'm sure you will enjoy being home after such a long flight. ''Phantom night felt relieved to finally be back home. Flutterheart started stirring *'Phantom Night : '''Oh no my dear, it's far to early for you to wake up now. Maybe later. ''Phantom Night took some of the dust from the small pouch again and blew it into her face again. Knocking her out again. He walked down the quite outskirts of Ponyville, quite close to the train station. '' ''Silver walked off of the station platform before seeing Phantom Night landing with Flutterheart. She saw him blowing a strange dust in her face. '' *'Silver Sentinel : 'Foul play huh! Put her down now criminal and I might be more merciful! ''She ran towards him again. She was not going to allow him to leave this time and to prevent that, she shot a single bolt to his wing to stop him from flying away again. He looked over to the sound of the voice before feeling a stinging pain. He looked over to his wing then back at the approaching unicorn *'Phantom Night : '''Geez not you again. I thought I left you behind in the Crystal Empire. Just buzz off! ''Phantom Night yelled as he turned and ran. It seems that going back to his house was out of the question for now. He had to lose this problem. *'Silver Sentinel : '''Stop! What is your problem. Flutterheart hasn't done anything to you. Put her down! ''Silver yelled as she ran after him. She was baffled. Flutterheart would never do wrong with any pony. He might not have any bad intentions but kidnapping is still against the law. She followed the pony out of Ponyville. *'Phantom Night : '''Believe me. I would love to get rid of you but handing her back isn't an option. Not in my books! You are going to have to take her from me! ''Phantom Night yelled as he ran. He had wish he could lose her but she seems quite determined to stop him. *'Phantom Night : '''She must know Flutterheart and know her well to be this determined to get her. I have to find a way to escape this pony. ''Phantom Night spoke to himself as he tried thinking off a plan to throw Silver Sentinel off of his case. Silver picked up the pace again trying her hardest to catch up with him. *'Silver Sentinel : '''What is it with this pony, He seems to be stuck on keeping Flutterheart. Creep. Hey, stop right now! This is the last time i will ask before I put a magic bolt to your leg! ''Silver yelled frustrated now. *'Phantom Night : '''Why don't you just leave us alone, I'll take good care of Flutterheart. No need to bud in to this situation! ''Phantom Night yelled as he looked forward and saw some type of mist. A smile grew on his face. *'Phantom Night : '''Lets see how willing she is to get her friend back. ''He spoke to himself as he picked up the pace. He ran right into the mist hoping that the unicorn would get lost in it. *'Silver Sentinel : '''Where do you think you are going ! ''Silver Sentinel yelled as she dashed into the mist right behind him. She trying lighting up the area around her with her horn but this mist seemed far different from what she is use to. Phantom Night ran blindly through the mist hoping to get away. While running he found a building. At this point he was willing to try anything to get away. Maybe he could lead her into the building and possibly escape through a window or something. His wing still hurt though so he would have to hoof it if the plan works. He ran into the building but stop to take in the surroundings. *'Phantom Night : '''There is something awfully familiar about the surrounding in this place. ''Phantom Night said as he heard a strange sound and started following in before he heard hooves. *'Phantom Night : '''You have got to be kidding me. I'm convinced that she will follow me into the Everfree forest f I went there! ''Phantom Night said frustrated as he followed the sound. Going deeper and deeper into the strange building before finding a strange portal. Silver turned to following the hoof prints through the strange mist. It lead to a building that she assumed being Bright Spark *'Silver Sentinel : '''Bright Spark now goes after Pegasi. He will not get far! ''Silver charged into the building before she stopped and heard 2 sounds. One she could explain was hooves while the other was unknown to her. Regardless she was running after both sounds because the hooves sound like they were moving towards the other sound. Phantom Night walked until the sound got louder but he soon heard running hooves. He decided to make a run for it. After a few rooms passed, he found the room where the sound came from. It was a large portal. An idea crossed his mind. *'Phantom Night : '''Now or never, she is on my case and there is no other way out. This might be the only way. ''Phantom Night looked at Flutterheart over his shoulder before sighing and looking back. *'Phantom Night : '''If this goes wrong, please forgive me Flutterheart. ''Phantom Night said before he charged towards the portal and jumped into it , going into the unknown. Silver Sentinel ran through the building before hearing so form of lightning. It was enough for her to go on so she followed it to a room that had a portal in it. She slowly stepped closer as she investigated. *'Silver Sentinel : '''What have you been up to this time. Well , this is the only way that pony could have gone. Rest easy Flutterheart. I will get you back home safely. ''Silver said before jumping into the portal. Strange, the portal was solid though it seemed to curve a lot. *'Silver Sentinel : ' Time to get her back. Silver started running again. She didn't want to lose the pony so she had to make it to the end of this portal and quickly to. Phantom Night reached the end of the portal completely out of breath. He looked around and got a strange feeling. He couldn't care less right now though as he walked towards a nearby tree and place Flutterheart down in the shade before going back to the portal. He was looking for a way to disrupt the portal. Sometimes he wishes that he was a genius because it would have helped him a lot right now. Silver neared the end of the portal and saw Phantom Night. She wasted no time and charged at him. She rammed him with her shoulder as both of them tumble. She was the first to find her footing again. Standing and taking a defensive stance. *'Silver Sentinel : '''No more running scoundrel, this is where your ponynapping of Flutterheart ends! ''Silver said in a frustrated tone of voice. Phantom Night glared at the unicorn after he found his balance again. *'Phantom Night : '''You are persistent I will give you that. You won't stop chasing me no matter where I go. It seems that I will have to deal with you here and now if I want to get rid of you. It seems that charm won't work on you because all you have is anger in your eyes. ''Phantom Night said as he looked between her and Flutterheart before dashing at Silver the moment he turned back to her. The impact was enough to knock her over. Silver was taken back by the sudden force but wasted no time to get back on her hooves again. *'Silver Sentinel : '''I dare say that there is more to you then meets the eye. That kind of force is the last I would expect from a bat pony like you. ''Silver said as she steeled herself. *'Silver Sentinel : '''Regardless of that it is my duty as a captain of the royal guard to keep the ponies of Equestria safe and sound while bringing criminals like you to justice. ''Silver said as she charged at the bat pony again but teleported behind him. Giving a swift kick to his flank. *'Phantom Night : ' So you are a Royal Guard huh. Now that is what I call interesting. You know I was part of that lot but not one of Celestia's royal guards oh no. I was one of Luna's guards and it did not pay well. Not as well as theft. Phantom Night said as he prepared for her charge. He jumped into the air only to see her disappear and reappear where he was , kicking the wind. *'Phantom Night : '''Nice try little unicorn but you'll have to do a whole lot better then that. Let me show you. ''Phantom Night said as he dashed downwards, ready to strike the unicorn. Category:Stories